


To love Again

by Carolina30363



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick doesn't want to love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love Again

_Five years ago_

“Please Rick, listen to me, you are young.” 

Warrick Brown couldn’t believe to the man’s words, “Marvin, please....” He knew he was begging, but he couldn’t lose Marvin, the love of his life. 

“Rick, I’m a musician. I’m fifteen years older than you. I have a five years old son. It's better this way. You will find someone younger, with no family, someone free, and you will be grateful.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried, but he was crying now, in front of Marvin no less. “I love Jamie like he was my own son, you know that. I will follow you wherever your music career takes you. Please Marvin, I want to stay with you.”

“Can’t you understand that this is wrong for you? You deserve better, you have a whole life to live.”

“Is this because my new job as CSI? Screw it Marvin, I'll quit, just stay with me.” He felt pathetic begging, but he couldn’t let Marvin go.

Marvin smiled sadly and touched the damp cheek of the younger man, looking into the red, swollen eyes: “I'm sorry. You are an amazing man. I love you. But I can’t see you throw your life away for me. I have to go.”

Warrick knew at that moment there wasn't anything he could say to change Marvin's mind. He couldn't watch as Marvin left the house they had shared for two years. He didn’t listen the door close. He curled in a ball and cried. A thought came to his mind that he shoved aside quickly.

 

An hour later when the tears had dried, he got up and took a shower. That night was his first night at CSI.

 

_Present day_

“Come on Warrick, I can’t believe you won’t come with us!” Nick Stokes said, stunned. “You promised you'd go. The new club should be fun!”

“I didn’t know you were in clubbing Nick,” Warrick replied, with a teasing smile. 

His colleague blushed crimson. “I’m not,” Nick murmured.

Warrick knew that Nick was attracted to Greg the former lab rat and finally he had decided to ask Greg out. He also knew that Nick was shy and so he had asked Warrick to come along with them.

“I was kidding man. But don’t you think it's better for the two of you to be alone? Three's a crowd, you know.”

“Man you are a friend, but it's not just because I need some support, and believe me - I think I need it to handle Greg in a club. This is also about you…”

Warrick raised an eyebrow.

"Since you stopped gambling, you don’t go out much.”

Warrick didn't get a chance to reply, for which he was glad.

“Guys if you have finished, can I give your assignments?” Gil Grissom, nightshift head interrupted them.

“Nick, you are with Sara and Cath for a triple homicide.”

“Warrick, you are with me.”

A small smile appeared on Warrick lips, he loved to work with Grissom, the man was a sort of genius and he had always been on his side when he needed help. But Gil Grissom was also a mystery to all his colleagues. They didn’t know anything about his private life except for his passion for bugs, and rollercoasters. Grissom didn’t seem to be interested in his colleagues lives, and Warrick was glad for it, he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

The crime scene was an old large house, the DB was a young man with a single gunshot on his chest, they worked side by side in silence never lifting their head from the body and the place they were inspecting.

 

“Warrick, look at this” Gil said, holding in his gloved hand a sheet of paper he had found on the victim’s pocket. Warrick took it gingerly with his own gloved hands and read it.

_“He is gone._  
I can’t live without him.  
Forgive me.”

Suddenly it all came back like a wound that never healed. His heart pounded in his ears, he began to sweat. Gil was talking to him but he couldn’t understand the words.

“Warrick, Warrick what’s wrong?” Gil shook Warrick’s shoulder, trying to get his attention. 

Warrick didn't trust his voice, for the first time after five years he could feel tears on his eyes. This guy had done what he wasn’t able to do.

 

"Warrick are you sure you are all right?" Grissom asked, worried. He looked into Warrick’s eyes, his hand was still on the younger man’s shoulder.

"I’m fine Gris."

 

But he wasn’t fine, not at all. He was living the day over in which Marvin had left him; the pain, the hopelessness.

But he was a CSI, a good one. He knew his duty. After almost five years he had learnt how to deal with his pain, how to be a cold professional.

 

"I will look for other evidence." Warrick said, keeping his voice calm and even. But when he looked up and met Grissom’s eyes, he knew with a sinking feeling he hadn’t fooled the older man. The first thing he had learnt about Gil Grissom was that when the man found evidence, he would follow it and find the truth, whatever it was.

From that moment on he had to be on guard, because he didn’t want anyone to find out his secret.

Warrick had been bi since college but he had fallen in love just one time in his life, and it had been with a man; Marvin. After Marvin, he had refused to have relationships of every type, even if, from time to time, he had one-night stands with both men and women.

He didn’t want to fall again, he didn’t want to care again, since Marvin had closed the door of the apartment they used to share, Warrick had decided to dedicate his life to his job.

The gambling had been a way to clear his mind after a very hard case, a way to forget the death, the blood and, above all, a way to feel in control again. He hadn’t realized how bad the gambling had become till he nearly lost everything. But one person had stood up for him, one person had believed in Warrick while everyone else refused to give him credit, just one man; Gil Grissom.

Warrick had a strange relationship with his boss, he trusted the older man with his own life and Gil Grissom was definitely the man Warrick admired the most. But the black man hadn’t ever talked with the entomologist about his troubles, neither after the gambling, or after Grissom had refused to fire him and had fought for him.

Whether Grissom believed him or not, he let Warrick's display slide. Grissom took over gathering evidence on the body, which left Warrick to check the rest of the bedroom. 

 

Warrick did his job to the letter and examined the room. He found pictures of the victim with another man on the floor. It was hard to look at the smiling faces in the pictures.

He was in the middle of collecting prints from the nightstand when his boss spoke up.

"Warrick did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes. The closet is half-empty and I found pictures."

"This looks like suicide, but we will have to wait for the coroner report. I found traces of gun powder in the DB’s right hand and the position of the body suggest suicide."

It looked like a open and shut case, a standard suicide. Warrick couldn’t help feeling down. They finished up without another word, and Grissom drove back them to the lab. He was absorbed in his own thoughts when he heard the calm voice of Grissom.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Warrick knew he wasn't talking shop. That was it. Grissom had started his investigation. He decided to play dumb, even though he knew he'd never get away with it.

"About what, the case?" Warrick said, for once grateful for his long hours gambling - it had taught him how to wear a poker face.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "about your freaking out at a crime scene?"

"I didn’t." Warrick snapped, feeling drops of sweat form on his temples. He did not want to talk about this. The silence in the car was unbearable.

 

"Do you remember your first day as CSI?" asked Grissom keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes," Warrick said, thinking back.

"With that day, this is the second time I’ve seen you losing it."

Warrick tried three times to swallow the lump in his throat and each time he failed.

"Now..." added Grissom with the usual calmness "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What… what if I say no?" murmured Warrick.

Grissom pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the first open space. Once the car was at a full stop he shut off the engine and stepped out. Instead of closing the door he turned to Warrick and said: 

"I’ll say fine with me if it won’t affect your job… _again_." Grissom closed the door and left.

Warrick sat in the black Tahoe open-mouthed, and suddenly it was like something had broken inside his chest, the pain he had hidden for five years was ready to explode, he fled the car, without looking back.

***

Nick Stokes was Warrick's best friend. This wasn't just because they were colleagues in a hard job. They could understand each other in nearly all ways. In a situation of chance four years ago they met in a gay club, and after several long minutes of embarrassment, they laugh and shared a beer. All though Warrick had not talked about Marvin, he could see Nick somehow understood. 

Warrick had always known about Nick’s crush on Greg Sanders, it had been hard to miss. When Warrick needed to talk or to have a friendly company he always went to Nick’s. 

After what had happened at the crime scene and in the car with Grissom, he really needed a bit of support. So he went to the Texan’s apartment and knocked at the door.

After a few minutes, when Warrick was ready to go away he heard a well-known voice say; "'m coming" and another laughing one adding; "You’ve already done it twice, cowboy!"

Nick opened the door bare-chested with a pair of jean loose on his hips, flushed, his hair in messy spikes that went in all directions.

When Warrick spotted a huge hickey on his colleague’s neck he couldn’t help but smirk, hitting Nick on the shoulder.

"Hey Nicky, I can tell Greg is here. Everything went well?"

Nick blushed crimson when the second voice added from inside: "The one and only! Warrick is that you?"

"Hey man!" answered the black man laughing.

"Did you see the hickey?"

"Yes Greggo, I did! How could I miss it?"

Nick yelled, "Shut up you! Do you want to kill me with embarrassment?"

The voice answered muttering, "Five minutes ago I was under impression you appreciated my voice, I’ve seen physical evidence of it!"

Nick blushed a bit more and Warrick took pity of his friend. "I’m very happy for you man."

Nick looked at him with dreaming eyes. "I think I’m in love, he's amazing." Nick then leaned in and cupped his hand with a stage whisper, "but don't tell 'im, It will go to his head."

Warrick couldn't help but smile. He nodded. "I can say that man, I really do…I have to go now… Hi Greg!"

"See you tomorrow Warrick!"

Warrick smiled at the Texan and left, he had decided not to ruin the perfect evening of his friends with his melancholy. Even if Nick’s house had always been his safe place, a place where to be himself.

He went to his empty house, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, he sat on his couch and nursed it.

Why did Grissom’s behavior was bothering him so?

Why he was so scared that his boss could find about his past?

After all he hadn’t done anything wrong, he had just been a young guy who had fallen in love with a smart handsome older man who had broken his heart leaving him after two years of perfect love.

Warrick knew that Grissom wouldn’t have any problem to accept Warrick’s sexuality being smart and open-minded but Warrick, even if he knew it was a childish attitude, didn’t want him to know that he was a loser, a man that after five years hadn’t been able to forget his first lover, a man who had lost his heart for ever.

***

The following day Warrick was talking to Nick when Greg rushed into the break room with a bright smile "Honey are you ready for tonight?"

Nick answered with a seductive voice: "Are you sure you want to go to the club, G? We could just… stay at home."

Greg’s smile grew but he answered," We can fuck after the club, cowboy. Tonight there is a great band at the Red Rose club, and I really want to go!"

Nick’s eyes were so round that Warrick couldn’t help to laugh aloud.

After glaring Warrick, Nick begged him, "Please man say you will come with us!"

Warrick raised his hands in defeat and gave in, he couldn’t resist Nick's pleading eyes. He left the break room still smiling when he stumbled into Gil. The last person he wanted to see.

"In my office. Now. please Warrick."

Warrick followed the older man without a word. He was worried, he had been unprofessional at the crime scene and he knew that Grissom was disappointed and that. Maybe, his boss had written a formal complain about the episode, but he also was confused, Gil had saved his ass after he had done worse things so why he couldn’t let it go? Was it a step in Gil’s investigation? Was he going to ask him other questions?

"Please close the door and lock it." Gil’s cool voice interrupter his thoughts.

Warrick winced, a door locked in Gil’s office was a bad sign. "What did I do?" he blurted out.

 

"Why do you think you’ve done anything?"

Warrick was more and more confused. "You...you called me here... and...."

Gil interrupted him again "I called you here to apologize."

"Apo - Apologize?" Warrick knew he was open-mouthed and stammering but he couldn’t help it.

"Yes I’m very sorry about my behavior of yesterday... it was unacceptable."

Warrick sat down because his legs weren’t supporting him anymore. "What do you mean?" he was able to ask after some failed attempts.

"I had no rights to make you uncomfortable."

Warrick couldn’t understand, one more time, Gil Grissom. He was so sure the older man would have done everything to know about the reasons of his freaking out.

"Grissom, I’m the one who should apologize, I was the one who was unprofessional...."

"Warrick you did your job and you didn’t compromise the evidence. So you were professional." Gil interrupted him for the third time with a small smile.

Warrick tried to read something, anything in Grissom face but he couldn’t, his boss was calm, cold, and serene. Except for the smile. What was going on here?

"Look Warrick, you are human and every human being has some weakness, as long as you are aware of it, it is nothing to worry about."

"What about your weakness?" asked Warrick.

Grissom replied without blinking,

"I think my weakness is you."

 

Warrick jumped up as if the chair burned. Gil was in front of him now, and he was still smiling.

"What?" Warrick said sharply.

"Do I really have to repeat my answer?"

In that very moment, in his own office, during the night shift, Gil Grissom kissed Warrick Brown for the first time.

***

Much later that evening, while crammed into a small booth at a crowded club, Warrick watched as Nick tried to calm a very hyper Greg. While the two were distracted he took the time to zone out and rethink The Kiss.

Gil Grissom had kissed him. Him! And Warrick not only had answered, but had also slipped his arms around the older man’s waist and had pressed his body against his boss. He had deepened the kiss, and gave into that hot moist mouth. Warrick didn’t know why he had acted that way. Gil was his boss! He just could not understand why after all this time Gil had made such an abrupt move. But he had. And Warrick had given in. But in time his misgivings had resurfaced, and he had rabbited from the office. 

He had run away from Gris two times in two days. That must be a record, he thought to himself.

"Now Nick! I want to dance!" Greg yelled over the music, and tried to drag Nick out to the dance floor at the same time.

"I don’t dance G, period."

"Yes you do! You just don't want to dance with me, you are ashamed at my style."

"Children…calm down. Daddy will buy you a drink if you promise to talk about this topic in a calmer way." Warrick said, then laughed when both Nick and Greg glared at him. He left them and made his way over to the bar to order three beers. 

Suddenly he heard a soft music and a deep male voice singing. Warrick froze. He would have recognized this voice everywhere: 

Marvin.

'Breathe, Warrick' he told to himself. 'It is not difficult...inhale...exhale...you remember how, right?'

He had to get out. He didn't dare turn. He knew what he would see. He didn't dare, but every fiber of his being screamed for him to turn around and see Marvin again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed. 'Marvin?'

He turned around too see the ice blue eyes of his boss. 

Gil Grissom. In a gay club. 

The same Gil Grissom who had kissed in a few hours ago.

At that same moment Warrick heard the beloved voice, after five years, of the only man he had fallen for. It wasn’t Warrick’s night. Not at all.

He struggled to free himself, but the older man, who had not said a single word, and whose eyes where burning into Warrick's, didn’t let him go. Instead he pushed the stunned man against the nearest wall and kissed him.

Again.

In a public place.

In a gay public place.

While Marvin was singing a love song.  
It had to be a nightmare - or a dream. He couldn't make up his mind which. 

Warrick found that he couldn’t think clearly while Gil was exploring his mouth with a very clever tongue. To be true Warrick tried to resist but his mind was blank and his body weak and so he gave in and enjoyed one of the best kiss he had ever experienced.

When Warrick felt Gil’s erection brush against his own - one he even didn’t know he had, he knew he was in trouble. He knew he had to talk. To say something, anything to the man, whose lips and hand were making him crazy…but all he did was moan.

Warrick knew it was wrong. Oh so wrong. He could enumerate thousands reasons. Instead he followed Grissom to the bathroom. He knew he had to stop.... But he followed him without saying a word.

When the stall door slammed behind him, Warrick looked at Gil Grissom. The man called iceman. His lips swollen and his shirt was rumpled. He looked to be on fire, and Warrick liked it more than he thought right.

Suddenly Warrick heard again Marvin’s velvet voice, and it was as if he woke from a very pleasant dream. This was not fair for Gris, he deserved a person who could give him something. Not an empty shell.  
He took a deep breath and murmured; "We can’t do this."

"I know," was the only thing Grissom said before dropping to his knees and unzipping Warrick’s fly.

When Warrick felt Gil’s hand on his rapidly stiffening cock, he couldn’t help but gasp. Gil’s touch was electric. Then soft and damp lips slid around his cock head, and Warrick forgot all the things he wanted to say. He forgot all reason. He forgot anything and anyone except that hot mouth that was driving him crazy. 

The idea that Gil was so turned on to give him a blow-job in the bathroom of a club aroused Warrick even more. His eyes rolled shut, and a hand blindly slid up along the stall divider till he found the top and he griped it tight. It was all he could do to keep standing.

Gil’s tongue withdrew from Warrick's cock just long enough to move slightly lower and give his balls a lick with a broad tongue. Gil then returned to his cock and he ran slow licks from base to tip. Warrick was ready to scream in frustration at the older man to stop being a tease. Then suddenly Gil took Warrick’s cock all the way into his mouth, and Warrick wanted to scream for another reason.

Warrick’s aroused mind wondered when and where Gil learned to do those things with his mouth and throat, things that should have been illegal. He had never felt so good in his own life. The touch with the tip of his cock against the back of Gil throat was the hottest sensation he had ever felt.

When Gil started humming he had to make up his mind.

That was it.

Warrick came so hard he slammed his head on the stall door. Stars danced behind his eyelids.

When the world stopped spinning he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Gil standing in front of him with a smile.

Gil leaned in close, his own erection pressed tight to Warricks's thigh, as he tucked the spent cock back into Warrick's jeans and tugged up the zipper. Warrick wanted to do something in return, he wanted to make him feel as good as he had just felt, but Gil put a fingers on Warrick's trembling lips and said: "You know where I live."

And without another word Gil was gone.

Warrick didn’t know what to do or think, Gil Grissom had just given him the best blow-job a man could dream on, and he had just left.

He stumbled out of the stall and washed his hands and his face. As he met his own gaze in the hazy mirror, he thought about following up Gil on his offer. It was a chance to forget, again, everything between his strong arms. But it was unfair for Gil. He knew that Gil wasn't the type who did flings, and Warrick couldn’t be serious, he didn’t have anything to give, he was empty.

Empty and hopeless. He deserved to be alone with his weakness. 

He went back to the table to tell to his friend that he had to go, when he saw a figure he would have recognized everywhere: Marvin. There was no avoiding him, Marvin saw him and smiled, pushing his way though the crowd to Warrick.

"Rick! Oh my God, Rick! I’m so happy to see you again." Marvin said, smiling. But Warrick couldn’t focused on his old lover's words, his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Marvin," he said shaking the hand Marvin offered him.

"You look as wonderful as ever, Rick." Marvin voice was deep and sensual as Warrick remembered, and he was gorgeous.

"You too Marv."

"Are you here alone? Do you want get a a beer?"

Warrick wanted to accept. His hands itched with the need to touch Marvin, but Warrick wasn’t a young boy dealing with his first crush anymore, he could recognize danger when he saw it, and Marvin was dangerous.

"Thanks Marv, but I was going, my boyfriend is waiting for me."

He felt good and guilty at the same time, when he saw the hurt expression in Marvin's face, but driving to Gil’s home Warrick couldn’t help but feel dirty.

Warrick knocked just once, before Gil opened the door. Gil had changed his clothing to a white silk shirt and black dress pants.

Gil let him in, and asked in a low husky tone, "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," Warrick said, and took Gil in his arms.

This time the kiss was furious. Warrick didn't want to think, he just needed to feel Gil, because Warrick didn't want to be alone, not anymore.

Gil's lips against his were firm, and when the older man's tongue slid into his mouth, Warrick groaned. He tried to unbutton Gil's shirt, but his fingers were trembling. Gil helped him, breaking the kiss and opening his own shirt slowly, while looking into Warrick's eyes.

Gil's chest was lightly haired, his nipples erected, Warrick slid his tongue over them slowly and Gil moaned deep in his throat. Hearing that sound from Gil was one of the most erotic thing Warrick had ever heard.

"Bedroom, now." Gil said leading Warrick.

In the large bedroom in front of a king sized bed Gil unbuttoned his pants and let them pooling around his ankles. He wore only a pair of dark blue satin boxer now, Warrick swallowed hard.

"Do you think you could undress too?" asked Gil raising an eyebrow.

How could Gil be so calm and polite when his arousal was more than obvious?

Warrick fumbled with buttons, zipper, boots and socks and in half a second he was there, naked and aroused in front of an equally aroused Gil Grissom.

He could see a deep longing in Gil's eyes, an open desire and, again, he couldn't help but feeling dirty.

"Griss..." he started to say.

"Stop it, Warrick," Gil said. "I know what you have to give and I want it, I want all of it." Gil kissed him, for the fourth time in two days.

A full body kiss.

A kiss of lips, tongue, chest and groin.

The kiss left Warrick breathless. He was stunned when Gil pulled him into an embrace and spoke in a whisper into his ear. "I've watched you all these years. I watched you fall apart, little by little, but you proved you are a fighter Warrick. You've always have been, and you've won. You won against the gambling. You won against every single impediment that has crossed your path. I admired you from day one, and I've always thought you are one of the best CSI's I've ever met. But the other day seeing you at the crime scene losing it was .... I can't explain it Warrick, but I can't let you lose yourself. I need you to be ... look in this moment I need you and I will take everything you can give to me, everything."

In that moment Warrick forgot all his doubts and fears.

They moved to the bed, and Gil took the lead kissing Warrick in every single place he could reach, Warrick was beyond bliss and hard as a rock when Gil took him in his mouth and sucked him slowly. Warrick bit his own fist so not to scream when Gil stroked his balls, but didn't want to be passive, so taking a big breath, he took Gil's head in his hand and made him stop the intimate caress.

"Gil," he murmured.

That was enough to make Gil understand. He produced a condom and a small bottle from the nightstand.

Gil smiled a small knowing smile and looking in Warrick's eyes as he coated the younger man's fingers with a cool slick fluid.

"Now." he murmured positioning Warrick's fingers at his tight entrance.

"Gil, are you sure?" Warrick voice was a faint whisper. He had to be sure before doing this. He had to be sure Gil wanted this as much as he, because he couldn't screw up with Gil too, he just couldn't because Gil was too important and he cared for him too much.

"Do it. Please. Now!" Gil voice was strangled, his blue eyes almost black. Warrick took a deep breath, and slid on finger into Gil's warm body.

Hearing Gil's needy moan and looking at his obvious pleasure for the first time, after five long years, Warrick felt powerful again. He was able to make this man feel good, he was able to make him moan and shiver, he was not hopeless after all.

When Gil was prepared, Warrick quickly rolled the condom over his hard cock, and pushed thought Gil's tight ring of muscle. He felt his body melting in Gil's. Warrick cried out in passion and let it go.

"Yes Warrick, this way…let it go...open up to me."

"Oh. Oh yes yes so good so…so good!" Warrick was incoherent, he was buried in Gil's warmth and surrounded by his legs and arms.

He felt safe…safe and happy…he felt whole.

With eyes tightly shut, Warrick thrusted in Gil's willing body.

"Yes Warrick, yes, I love it I love your cock inside me! Yes so good. Harder. Harder!"

Gil's cock was trapped between their bodies, and Warrick could feel that it was leaking: Gil was as close as him.

He thrusted more fiercely, caressing Gil's engorged cock with his stomach.

Suddenly, arching wildly against Warrick, Gil came and with another powerful thrust, Warrick followed close behind.

Warrick collapsed, Gil's arms and legs still around him.

They stayed there, catching their breaths for several minutes before Warrick rolled away from Gil, exhausted. Then took care of the condom.

He laid down again, stunned. He had just experienced the best sex of his life, even better than with Marvin, but he had done it without talking to Gil, without telling him the truth.

"Gil…" he tried for the second time in the evening.

"Rick." Gil interrupted him again with a hoarse voice. "That's ok, it's fine, sleep now."

Fine? How could it be fine? They had just slept together, ruining forever their job relationship and maybe their friendship as well, and this was fine? How?

"Gil we had just had sex."

"'Rick I'm glad you realized that." Warrick didn't really need Sarcastic Gil right now.

"Listen to me Rick we are both exhausted we will talk tomorrow now please sleep, ok?"

Warrick suddenly was very aware of where he was: naked in Gil's bed, sticky with come. He looked at Gil, his mouth agape. Maybe he was wrong, maybe all Gil had wanted from him was a fuck.

Gil Grissom was a puzzle. A very difficult one. But why was Warrick disappointed? Why he was angry? Gil was obviously was fine with a one stand, Warrick had no more to offer…it was just perfect.

Wasn't it?

Warrick couldn't help to take a look at the body of the man who was lying by his side.

He was well built, with just a bit soft belly and muscular and bowed legs. His salt and pepper curls were sweaty, and his deep blue eyes were looking at Warrick with an unreadable expression.

Warrick felt his mouth water and his cock twitching in interest.

He was aroused again.

Gil laughed.

"You are right, sleeping is overrated. Are you ready for round two?"

Warrick was.

 

Warrick woke to a phone ringing. He rolled over to find the bed was empty. He found the source of the ringing in his back pocket of his discarded jeans and flipped the phone open.

"Warrick."

"Rick, where the hell did you go last night?"

It was Nick.

"Sorry bro… I met someone."

"Yeah, was he good?"

Warrick blushed, catching Gil out of the corner of his eye.

"Listen Nick, we will catch at the lab, ok?"

"Mmm. You are you still with him, I can tell... or was it was a her?"

Warrick could hear Greg's laughter over the phone.

"Bye guys." Warrick said, and started to hang up the phone.

"Warrick, wait!" Nick said quickly. Warrick put the phone back to his ear. "Seriously man, it's good to see you, well, get out. You know? I'll see you at the lab." Warrick smiled, said his goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Good morning," Gil said. Warrick turned, and saw Gil leaning the doorway with his arms crossed. He wore just a pair of jeans, looking at Warrick with a satisfied smile.

"Beautiful," Warrick said without thinking.

"Thank you. You are not bad yourself," replied Gil. He was in control like usual.

Warrick felt like a mess.

"Grab a shower, breakfast is almost ready."

What was wrong with him, Warrick thought to himself.

While under the warm spry of the shower, he could not help but think about his situation. He should feel like he had made the worst mistake of his life, and yet he felt... good? Yes, good.

Later while he sat Gil's table, Warrick looked at him and without any reason he smiled.

They ate and talked with an unreal natural easy. Warrick at last felt at home. He respected the man he was sitting with. He trusted him with his own life. And after the previous night, he could tell he wanted the man very much as well.

Gil was his boss, his friend, and his lover.

"Yesterday I saw Marvin. He was the man who dumped me five years ago," he blurted out before Gil stopped him again.

Gil didn't blinked. "I see."

"When he left me, I thought about suicide. That was the reason why I freaked out at the crime scene."

Gil said nothing. He just studied Warrick over the rims his glasses.

"I've thought about him night and day for five years. I've lived my life feeling lonely and empty, I thought I was useless without him and weak because I couldn't make him stay. I thought I was a loser without a reason to be and yesterday…yesterday I saw him again."

"And…" Gil's eyes were gentle.

"And I felt nothing. Don't take get me wrong, he was gorgeous and I'm still kind of attracted to him but, I mean, he was there in front of me, he was a dream come true and…"

Gil didn't move and didn't say a word.

"All I could think about was childish revenge and…" Warrick stammered again.

"And…?" Gil asked, his voice strained.

"And you."

The moment Warrick said those two words, he knew that they were true. The night before he had ran away from Marvin because all he wanted was to be in Gil's arms. It was like thunder in the middle of a sunny day, scary and unexpected but also amazing.

Warrick stood up. "Gil, I think I'm in love with you."

"You do?"

And Warrick was surprised again by his boss who, for the first time since they had met, seemed to be uncertain and almost scared.

"You do?" Gil repeated, grabbing Warrick's hand.

"Yes."

And Warrick had to change his mind again, because _THAT_ was the best kiss he had ever had.

 

_Epilogue_

The following day in locker room, Greg talked non-stop for thirty minutes about the topic of surfing.

Warrick sighed, and looked at Nick pleadingly. "Make him stop!" He mouthed to the Texan.

Nick shrugged apologetically. "I've tried, but the only way that works can't be done here."

Greg rambled on oblivious to their conversation.

Nick's statement gave Warrick an idea, and smiled deviously. "Wanna bet I can make him silent?"

"Uh. Sure." Nick said with a frown, suddenly a bit worried.

"Greggo," Warrick said to get Greg's attention. He then stood up from the bench he shared with Nick.

"I slept with Grissom."

Greg shut up immediately. Warrick turned and looked at his friends's rounded eyes couldn't help but laughed aloud.

"I won," he said. He ducked out quickly to join his lover in the break room.

His lover. The man who had let him take control. The man who had made him whole again by letting him know he was needed and cherished. The man who loved him.

The man who was looking at him with adoring eyes.

Life was beautiful.

THE END


End file.
